


A Lenda

by Berseker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Period-Typical Racism, Slavery, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berseker/pseuds/Berseker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por aquela época ele tinha uns treze ou catorze anos de idade, ninguém sabia com certeza. Também não sabiam o nome, nem quem eram os pais. Nem ele sabia. (adaptação livre da lenda do Negrinho do Pastoreio).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lenda

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA: O plot geral não me pertence. Isso aqui é uma lenda brasileira, que eu um belo dia resolvi narrar. Ela segue bem de perto os pontos da lenda em si, de modo que a única coisa que me pertence são as palavras. A história em si é de todo mundo.

_Sobe a cortina:_

_Uma fazenda num lugar belo e frio. Campos a céu aberto, gado e plantações, por toda parte os escravos trabalhando. Cavalos, muitos cavalos, árvores imensas, a Casa Grande branca e limpa reina sobre a paisagem a perder de vista._

_Na varanda, um homem quase de meia idade segura nos braços um menino de olhos azuis, sacode diante de seus olhos um brinquedo barulhento. O menino ri, o homem também. O som de piano vem da sala._

_Com o canto do olho, entretanto,o homem observa a movimentação dos escravos. Em sua face tem qualquer coisa de sombrio que não combina com a cena pacífica._

_E assim começa a história._

 

Por aquela época ele tinha uns treze ou catorze anos de idade, ninguém sabia com certeza. Também não sabiam o nome, nem quem eram os pais. Nem ele sabia. 

A pele era lisa e luminosa, sem uma mancha que fosse, seda marrom esticada sobre os ossos. Os olhos doces quase da mesma cor, o cabelo negro como o carvão que ele mesmo empilhava para acender a fogueira. Aquela pele, aquela estranha pele negra.

Não era bonito, achava o senhor, a pele não era bonita. Nem os olhos e muito menos o cabelo, com aquela textura de palha queimada. Tudo muito escuro, tudo muito preto, ele era preto e era tão, tão estranho. Como as marcas não ficavam. Como a palma da mão do senhor, a força que jogava o menino no chão, como não fazia mais que uma mancha temporária naquela pele ressecada pelo sol. Um traço um pouco mais escuro que sumia em questão de horas. Como os olhos, que ele via tantas vezes vermelhos e molhados, como era só lavar o rosto, era só esperar um pouco, que voltavam àquele brilho obscenamente branco em torno da íris cor de terra. Como ele estava sempre humilde e de cabeça baixa e com medo e mesmo assim vinha prestar contas. 

Odioso tudo aquilo, todo aquele quadro. E ainda isso, como ele chegava perto da varanda e de repente a paisagem virava cenário para sua presença, sumia atrás do corpo magro e frágil e quase despido, e como sumiam a casa e a cadeira, como a criancinha loira desaparecia perto daquela pele. 

Aquela pele, aquela estranha pele negra. 

Tinha tentado colocá-lo dentro de casa. Não funcionara. As mãos do menino tremiam, ele derrubava vinho na toalha e comida nos convidados, o senhor o jogava de bruços sobre a mesa e batia com a corda, mas nada funcionava e ele acabou desistindo. Que ficasse lá fora então, raça suja e incompetente. 

O senhor tinha muitas chances de bater nele. 

Segurar pelo pescoço aquela pele lisa e quente, sentir as veias finas sob suas mãos pulsando sangue, olhar bem dentro daqueles olhos aterrorizados e ouvi-lo suplicar, suplicar por seu perdão. E chegar o mais perto que a decência permitia daqueles lábios, daquela boca cheia e escura e ver o menino erguer os braços para proteger o rosto, puxar as mãos dele pelo pulso e podia segurar os dois com uma mão só, tão fino era o pulso dele. E a corda descendo nas costas nuas, toda a extensão de seda que cobria aquele corpo. Finos rios de sangue correndo por aquele tecido. Gemidos e pedidos e lágrimas, lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto sujo, lágrimas sujas dos olhos sujos daquele menino sujo.

A capela dos escravos ficava ao lado da senzala. Certa vez o senhor fora até lá. Ouvira a prece humilde do escravo, os pedidos sussurrados à Virgem Negra – a cor da estátua ali no altar, a mesma cor de terra da pele dele - madrinha, por favor, por favor, só isso repetido muitas e muitas vezes, por favor, madrinha, por favor.

Nem rezar o menino sabia. O homem quis entrar e arrancá-lo dali pelos cabelos.

Nunca soube porque não fez isso.

Disse-lhe que treinasse os cavalos. E no dia da corrida o menino simplesmente olhava para ele, aquele olhar fixo da pomba olhando a cobra, medo intenso naqueles olhos e um quase fatalismo. E o senhor sabia que ele ia perder, e talvez ele também soubesse, mas mesmo assim a volta pra casa foi feita em silêncio, aqueles olhos imensos cheios de terror e um pedido mudo por misericórdia. 

Disse aos outros escravos que o despissem e amarrassem no tronco. E que esperassem por ele. Deixou-o ali, preso pelos pulsos e exposto à fazenda inteira, por horas e horas e horas. Já quase entardecia quando pegou o relho, chamou todos os outros escravos para aumentar a humilhação do garoto e foi até lá.

O menino olhou para ele, para a corda em suas mãos. Os olhos se encheram de água. Depois virou o rosto e um soluço alto escapou dos lábios apertados, aquele som frágil pairando no ar como música. 

O senhor sentiu um arrepio no corpo inteiro, vendo o garoto nu se encolher. E então descer a mão. Subir de novo. A corda riscando como lápis num papel, traços mais e mais escuros até rasgar a epiderme e aquelas gotas vermelhas quase imperceptíveis surgirem na pele escura. O menino começou a gritar. A pedir. Pedir, pedir, pedir…

A corda entrando nos cortes, a corda riscando a cintura, a corda riscando os quadris e as nádegas e as pernas, a corda riscando e riscando e riscando e os gritos e soluços e pedidos, pedidos, sangue pingando no chão, e ele queria fechar os olhos, sentia aqueles arrepios de um prazer que não tinha nem com a esposa, que não tinha nas noites de suor e gemidos na cama branca e limpa com a mulher branca e limpa no quarto branco e limpo, gemidos e gemidos e gemidos, e as pernas do menino se dobraram e ele ficou suspenso só pelos pulsos e o sangue escorria também pelos braços, pedidos, madrinha, por favor, por favor, madrinha, por favor…

Só largou a corda depois que o menino parou de se mexer. Disse que o deixassem ali. 

Viu seu filho parado na varanda, uma criancinha loira trêmula de olhos marejados. Passou por ele sem uma pausa. No quarto, sua mulher bordava alguma coisa, sua pura e linda e loira mulher, ele a ergueu pelos braços e apertou os lábios finos num beijo feroz e possessivo. 

Aquela noite foi o clímax mais intenso que já tinha tido, penetrando e possuindo sua mulher de olho azul e cabelo dourado, pensando numa pele negra e suja e coberta de sangue. 

 

 

O castigo foi tomar conta dos cavalos. 

Ficavam todos soltos num terreno afastado da Casa Grande, e ele levou o menino até lá. Disse-lhe que nesse mês a tarefa seria sua e ele que comesse o que achasse e que tratasse de não dormir, porque se algum dos cavalos se perdesse ele voltaria para o tronco.

Ao seu lado, o menino chorava em silêncio. 

Levou menos de duas semanas para que o garoto viesse, tremendo de medo, dizer que tinha adormecido sem querer e que não sabia onde os cavalos estavam e que por favor não era culpa dele porque tinha dormido sem querer e não sabia e por favor, por favor-

Ele sorriu, um esgar feio e perverso brilhante de saliva, um sorriso quase animal. Levantou-se com a corda já na mão, grosso fio dourado que ele sacudiu no ar contra o peito, o rosto, os braços, a virilha do menino, até vê-lo cobrir a face com a mão e se jogar de joelhos no chão. Disse-lhe que encontrasse os cavalos ou então, ou então ele nem sabia o que faria, o sangue correndo a mil em suas veias e os arrepios de prazer como mordidas de insetos, milhares deles dentro de sua pele. 

Quando ele voltou com os cavalos, todo mundo falou. Os escravos dizendo num sussurro, ele saiu só com uma vela e foi procurar e a Virgem Negra estava com ele, só com uma vela e estava de noite e ele tinha medo da noite e da escuridão e de sair na fazenda imensa, mas Nossa Senhora estava com ele e cada gota de cera que caia no chão era um pingo de luz afastando as trevas. Quando ele voltou o senhor contou os cavalos um por um, e o menino tremendo ali parado e esperando a sentença, e o senhor olhou para aquela figura pequena que ele era, uma criança magra e suja e ferida e assustada, olhou bem dentro daqueles olhos arregalados e disse que faltava um e mandou prendê-lo de volta no tronco. 

O menino estava chorando antes mesmo que ele começasse as chicotadas, mas dessa vez não suplicou. Os lábios cheios se moviam em silêncio pedindo o socorro da madrinha, passando e repassando a Ave Maria, mas para o dono ele não disse nada. 

O homem bateu até cansar o braço, até não poder mais erguer a mão. E quando o menino estava mole como um saco de pano, quando não fazia mais som nenhum, nem um gemido ou soluço ou fio de oração, quando o senhor não agüentava mais erguer a mão para descer a corda nas costas dele, mandou tirá-lo dali e, pulsos e tornozelos amarrados, largá-lo nos formigueiros. 

Queria arrebentar com aquela pele. Perfeita, sem mancha, queria ver as mordidas das formigas em cima das marcas do chicote. Queria vê-lo em agonia.

Estava escurecendo. Havia silêncio na senzala, silêncio pesado e ressentido, denso como uma nuvem em cima da fazenda. E depois era uma nuvem verdadeira, gotas finas de chuva que foram engrossando até virar uma tempestade pesada e barulhenta, pedras de gelo quebrando os vidros das janelas, vento uivando e derrubando galhos e folhas e telhas. 

O senhor pensava no menino jogado na terra lá fora. Pensava na água e no vento entrando nos machucados, nas formigas enlouquecidas, no medo, medo, e ele estava com medo, um medo que vinha da chuva e parecia entrar com pela lareira com o vento. Durou a noite toda a tempestade, mais metade do dia seguinte, e quando terminou no entardecer a fazenda estava arrasada. Havia matado a plantação, arrebentado a porta da cocheira, inundado a cozinha e a sala, assustado os escravos que diziam que era a alma do menino que tinha voltado.

O senhor foi, cenho franzido e coração martelando, foi até os formigueiros pelo caminho molhado, escorregando na lama, vendo os estragos que a chuva tinha feito. 

Parou, a boca aberta de espanto. 

O menino estava lá. Estava sentado olhando reto para ele, sem roupa nenhuma cobrindo a seda negra que era sua pele, perfeita, sem mancha, sem marca, uma luz azul-dourada irradiando do rosto e dos braços e do corpo inteiro, nada, nem sinal das cordas e mordidas e do sangue. Formigas passeavam pelas pernas sem incomodá-lo, como se ele fosse uma extensão da terra.

Ao seu lado, a Virgem Negra glorificada, a mão delicada no ombro do menino. Atrás os cavalos esperavam passivos, tranqüilos, todos eles, todos eles.

O senhor caiu de joelhos no chão, sem saber o que pensar.

O menino levantou, montou em um dos cavalos, o homem sem poder desviar os olhos do corpo nu sem marca nenhuma, pele perfeita, negra, escura, perfeita, perfeita…

E o menino saiu seguido pelos outros cavalos, e o senhor não viu mais Nossa Senhora e não sabia pra onde ela tinha ido, e quando olhou de novo não viu também o menino, nem os cavalos, nem marcas de casco na lama fresca, nem sinal de que haviam estado lá. 

Viu apenas as formigas vindo em sua direção, subindo em suas mãos e seus joelhos, formigas pretas e vermelhas passeando em sua boca, grandes como aranhas. 

Depois não viu mais nada.

 

 

Corre a lenda de que ele ainda passeia pelos campos do Rio Grande do Sul, uma bela criança negra montada num cavalo. Dizem que ajuda os que lhe pedem, que mostra onde estão coisas perdidas, que leva à Virgem Negra sua madrinha as velas que os fiéis acendem. 

Dizem que o menino loiro vendeu a fazenda quando cresceu. Não tinha porque mantê-la, que a partir daquele dia ela foi mais e mais decaindo até virar o que é hoje, uma vasta extensão de terra abandonada coberta por enormes formigueiros e um ou outro resto de cera que ninguém sabe como foi parar ali. Não há animais, não há escravos, não há mais coisa nenhum.

E assim termina a história. 

 

Desce a cortina. __


End file.
